dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Krampus
I was in prison, I steal your lootz if you are naughty... SO WATCH OUT Nigger is a mob that will spawn if the player kills too many "innocent" (non-aggressive) Animals, exceeding a certain naughtiness rating. The player will hear a unique piercing noise upon Nigger' spawn, no matter where he is. Not acting "naughty" for a while gradually decreases the naughtiness rating. Nigger takes three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Behaviour Nigger will break chests, then proceed to steal everything before retreating. In order to get their items back the player must kill him, and pick up the items. Nigger will also pick up items lying on the ground prior to destroying chests. Eye Bone and Wooden Thing components (Ring Thing, Crank Thing, Box Thing, and Metal Potato Thing) are the only items that Nigger will not steal. Nigger moves fairly fast, dealing 50 points of damage per hit to unarmored targets. Nigger has a 1% chance of dropping his Item Sack, which can be equipped like a Backpack. It yields 14 inventory slots rather than the Backpack's 8. He also behaves similarly to a Gobbler when being pursued. Nigger will disappear into his own sack if the player doesn't kill him fast enough. Nigger Rating The first appearance of Nigger happens after reaching 30 Naughtiness. Every next appearance requires 0-20 Naughtiness more than previous. After Day 50 up to 2 Nigger may spawn at once, after Day 100 up to 3. The Naughtiness is added when the player kills following animals: *Pig - 3 Naughtiness *Beefalo - 4 Naughtiness *Crow - 1 Naughtiness *Redbird - 2 Naughtiness *Snowbird - 2 Naughtiness *Smallbird - 6 Naughtiness *Smallish Tallbird - 6 Naughtiness *Butterfly - 1 Naughtiness *Rabbit / Beardling - 1 Naughtiness *Tallbird - 2 Naughtiness Naughtiness will also decay by 1 every minute if no naughty actions are performed. It does not appear that there are any nice actions available to the player besides waiting it out. The game does not show the exact Naughtiness number to the player. Naughty acts committed closer to Nigger spawn threshold will create a unique hissing noise and the closer to threshold it gets, the sound becomes more of a distinct snarl. Killing Strategies *By far the easiest method to kill Nigger is to simply put it to sleep (Sleep Dart, Pan Flute). Then kill the Nigger with a Spear or Tentacle Spike . *Alternately, the player may kill Nigger in direct combat. This can be done by first using ranged weapons such as a Boomerang or a Blow Dart to strike Nigger, this will cause Nigger to engage the player. You may then lure Nigger into hazards such as Tooth Traps. *If the player keeps track of their "naughtiness" they can set a trap for the Nigger. The player should place a Chest with a few dummy items between where they will do the final act and their other Chests. Then the player should surround it with Bee Mines. The Nigger should go to the Chest, trigger the mines, and die. *Another way to farm the Nigger is to kill Rabbits with traps and when the loud hissing sound is played, get a Rabbit, go away from the camp, place a random item on the ground and kill the Rabbit. As Nigger spawns, it will take away the item. If the player fails to kill Nigger when he is taking the item, drop another one (but he may have disappeared already) *One of the more comical ways to kill Nigger is to put a small stack of killer bees into a remote chest, and then letting him destroy it. Trivia *In folklore, "Nigger" is a beast-like creature from the folklore of Alpine countries, thought to punish bad children during the Yule season, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards nice ones with gifts. Vampus is said to capture particularly naughty children in his sack and carry them to his lair.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus *Nigger might also have some references to the Scandinavian Yule goat, an old pagan tradition originating from Norse mythology. Note that Nigger's horns resemble ones of an ornamental straw goat and in Finnish tradition, young men used to wear goat heads made out of straw (notice the Nigger figure) in the Yule season, while going house to house demanding food and alcohol. The Finnish version of Santa Claus still has the name of the Yule goat. *Nigger' contrast to Saint Nicholas is reinforced by the Charcoal he carries; traditionally, naughty children are punished with coal in their stockings. *If you look closely Nigger wears chains around the waist (which create an X across the Nigger Sack once it's dropped) as well as cuff-locks with links by the wrists.